Harry Potter and What Could Have Been: Year Three
by KimTomPW
Summary: The third part to my What Could Have Been series.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Harry Potter and What Could Have Been – Year Three

Chapter 1 Close Encounter of the Harry Kind

Ron Weasley kept looking behind him as he and his family walked down Diagon Alley, hoping to see any signs of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. It was hard to believe that he'd be starting his third year at Hogwarts soon.

Noticing her son's glances, Mrs. Weasley asked, "Who are you looking for, Ron?"

"Hermione and Harry," he said with a sigh.

Ron didn't like it when his mum inhaled deeply and said, "I honestly thought that was just a faze you were going through." This made Ron roll his eyes, though he made sure his mum didn't see this.

"I don't think it is, Mum," Fred said.

Ron got a panicked look on his face when his mum turned to the twins.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron have them a warning look, but it was no good. Fred cleared his throat, George holding in his laugh, and said, "You see, Ron fancies…"

"Shut it," Ron snapped suddenly. He couldn't let Fred finish the sentence, because he knew who he was talking about.

However, this was the wrong thing to do. George finally let his laugh out as Fred gave a shrug of his shoulder and a small shake of his head and said, "There's the proof."

"I'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron," Ron said, not even waiting for his parents to tell him otherwise.

"All right, dear, just be careful," Mrs. Weasley called.

"Yes, especially with Sirius Black on the loss," Mr. Weasley added.

Ron had heard stories of Sirius Black, but he never knew why his parents seemed to be afraid of him. That or maybe they were just going along with everyone else. He had to admit, though, those wanted posters that were posted everywhere were intimidating.

Ron was walking with his head down when a girl called, "Hi, Ron."

Ron didn't immediately look up. He thought he was hearing things.

"_You're only imagining her voice because you're thinking of her_," Ron told himself.

"Have you gone deaf?" the girl asked, this time with a hint of a laugh.

It was his imagination Ron realized as he finally looked up and saw Hermione.

"Hermione," he gasped, making Hermione giggle more.

"I've been trying to call you," Hermione told Ron as she walked closer to him. Ron wasn't moving an inch. "What were you thinking about that would distract you to the point that you couldn't hear?"

"It… um… it was nothing. It's good to see you," Ron said, trying to change the subject.

Ron sighed in relief when Hermione smiled and replied, "And you."

As they embraced, Ron felt something he had never felt before, and he was sure Hermione had felt to, too.

"Um…" Ron began to say as he and Hermione eyed each other's lips for a second.

"I…" Hermione said.

They slowly moved closer. Ron was certain they didn't stop, they were going to kiss.

"Hey you two," a familiar voice said.

The sound of Harry's voice broke Ron and Hermione out of their trance, and they both gasped, "Harry!"

"I didn't think I'd see you here," Harry said, eyeing Ron.

"Neither did I," Ron admitted.

There was a pause before Harry cleared his throat and asked, "What were you two doing?" This made Ron's eyes widen. Had Harry since them almost kiss?

"Do… doing?" Ron inquired.

He glanced over at Hermione, and by the look on her face, she wasn't going to say a word.

"Yeah, before I got here," Harry said, and Ron noticed he was now sounding suspicious.

Ron and Harry turned to Hermione as she replied, "Oh, we just saw each other." Ron was thankful for her saying this.

"Oh," was all Harry said about the matter.

Either he was blind, or he just didn't want to admit to want he had seen, Ron didn't know, but he was thankful he hadn't said anything more.

"How had your holiday been?" Ron asked Harry as they began walking.

"It's been fine apart from almost getting expelled for accidentally using magic," Harry said as he looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I heard about that," Ron said, but not added anything to it seeing that Harry clearly didn't want to talk about it as they stopped by Olivanders so Ron could get his new wand.

"Where are you staying?" Hermione asked as they walked out of the wand shop.

Harry finally looked up and said, "At the Leaky Cauldron."

"I got to meet back with my parents there soon," Ron replied, realizing what the time was.

"Did you get your books yet?" Hermione asked, making Ron and Harry look at each and smile. Leave it to Hermione to start talking bout books.

"Yeah, that Care of Magical Creatures book almost bit off the poor assistant's hand," Ron said as they came up upon a wanted poster for Sirius Black on the way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"They still haven't caught Sirius Black," Hermione said in a smile voice.

"Is he really as bad as they're saying?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a second before Hermione finally asked, "You don't know?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, yeah, I know he killed twelve Muggles and a wizard…" he began, but stopped as Ron started shaking his head.

"That's all you heard?" Ron asked.

Harry lowered his eyebrows and asked, "Yeah, why?"

"Harry, he's a mad man. We all need to be careful," Ron said with a sigh.

"Yeah, Fudge told me the same thing," Harry said, taking in a deep breath, "But it was like he wasn't telling me something."

They then noticed Hermione's parents' waving to her.

"There's my mum and dad. I better go," Hermione said, sounding a bit rushed, "They're supposed to be buying me an animal. See you in a couple of days on the train!"

"Bye, Hermione," Harry and Ron called.

Ron was glad that the conversation about Sirius Black seemed to have bypassed Harry as they finished their walk to the Leaky Cauldron.

AN:

I hope you've liked that first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 2 Professor R. J. Lupin

Ron couldn't sleep that night. Just hours before, he and Hermione had almost kissed. Had he just been reacting to what Fred said? Could he actually be falling for the Muggle-born Gryffindor?

Mrs. Weasley looked at her youngest son as he entered the kitchen.

"Are you feeling all right, Ron?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Ron said as he sat down at the table.

"You look like you got no sleep last night," Mr. Weasley noticed as a plate landed in front on him.

"He can just sleep it off on the train," Percy said, who was already dressed and had his Head Boy badge pinned to his shirt.

"Oh no," Ron gasped, realizing that he still hadn't even packed his trunk. He had completely forgotten today was September the first… the day they went back to Hogwarts.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"My trunk. I haven't packed it," Ron said. He got up and ran up to his room.

xxx

Ron was afraid he'd miss the train again because they were running late, though this time it was because of him forgetting to pack.

"With no time to spare," Mrs. Wealsey panted, looking up at the clock. "Now get on the train before it leaves without you."

As soon as Ron got on the train, he saw Hermione and Harry.

"Ron! We thought you…" Hermione began before seeing Ron's face, which looked like a zombie now.

"Hi, guys. Sorry, I forgot to pack my trunk last night," he explained.

"Typical boys," Hermione said with a laugh. "Neither did Harry."

"Really?" Harry asked with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Yeah, I just here before you," Ron told him.

"Let's see if there are any empty compartments," Hermione said. Harry and Ron followed her down the path when she stopped. "This one's just going to have to do."

Hermione opened the compartment door to revile a man sitting by the window with his cloak covering his face. The cloak looked like it had seen better days and the man's hair was light brown with some hair, though he looked quite young.

"Do you think he's asleep?" Harry asked.

"He seems to be," Hermione said, glancing over at the man. "Why?"

"I need to tell you something," Harry said, closing the compartment door.

Ron and Hermione listened to Harry in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Ron didn't understand know he hadn't known this.

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asked, still in shock.

Harry looked at him, confused, and said, "You didn't know?"

Ron shook his head. He was just as confused as Harry was about all of this.

"Of course I didn't. I would've told you," Ron told Harry. Though he knew Harry would have a hard time believing this.

"You would've?" Harry asked, just like Ron had predicted. "Or, would you have kept it from me to protect me like everyone else has?"

"Well…" Ron started, no expecting this question. "No, I would've told you. They just don't want you looking for him."

"But why would I…" Harry began before Hermione started to shake her head.

"We know you won't, Harry, but some other might not think so," she explained.

The train then began to shake and light flickered off. Ron gasped and held on to his rat, Scabbers, who had begun to try to escape from the inside of Ron's jacket. He knew it couldn't be because of Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, though the cat then began to hiss, making Scabbers panic more.

"What's happening?" Ron asked.

"We've stopped, but we can't be there yet," Hermione said as the train gave another shake and creaks.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked, starting to panic more now. "I think something's coming on the train."

It then became very cold. Their breathing quickened.

Ron looked down, feeling extremely depressed now. He looked back up as he heard the compartment door open. The site he saw was almost enough to make him keel over, but before he knew it, the man who had appeared to be sleeping began to stir.

"Harry," Hermione gasped.

Harry had fainted… his glassed now on the floor. The man by the window suddenly stood up, putted his wand at the hooded figure, and silvery light sent it away.

Like that, everything began to warm back up. Hermione, Ron, and the man looked down at Harry. The man bent down and ran his hand through Harry's hair, exposing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Is he going to be all right?" Hermione asked.

The man looked at the scar a little longer before clearing throat, standing up, and finally said, "Yes, he will after he eats some chocolate."

Ron and the man helped Harry sit came as he fainlly woke up. Hermione handed Harry his glasses.

"Harry, are you all right?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded as the man handed him a piece of chocolate and told him to eat it and that it would make him fell matter.

"What was that thing?" Harry finally asked after he bit off a tiny piece of the chocolate.

"It was a Dementor.," the man explained as he made his way to the compartment door. "One of the guards from Azkaban looking for Sirius Black."

He then left after saying he needed to talk to the conductor of the train.

"Who the bloody hell was that," Ron asked.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione said, looking up at the man's suitcase.

xxx

Ron noticed Professor McGonagall was at the entrance of the Great Hall. He was shocked when she stopped him, Hermione, and Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, will you please follow me?" the Transfiguration teacher called to the pair of Gryffindors.

Taking that as his cue to continue on, Ron told Hermione and Harry, "See you two later."

"Bye, Ron," Hermione and Harry waved, and then they turned to follow Professor McGonagall.

"Hi, Ron," a familiar voice said to Ron as he sat down at the Slytheirn table.

He looked and saw that it is Pansy.

"Hi, Pansy," Ron said with no excitement in his voice what-so-ever.

"I'm glad to see that you're all right," Pansy said, and Ron heard Draco cover his laugh with a couch. "Those things on the train gave me a fright."

Ron didn't reply as the Headmaster now stood up.

"Good evening," Dumbledore greeted the hall. "First and foremost, I'd like to introduce the new Defense Against to Dark Arts teacher… Professor R. J. Lupin."

"Is he serious?" Draco asked with a laugh. Ron turned to him and leveled his eyebrows at him. "Look at the state of him."

"I think he's brilliant," Ron said.

Draco looked at him in shock for a moment before recovering and retorted, "Oh, that's right. He was in the compartment, wasn't he?"

A few Slytherins laugh at this, but Ron didn't care as he turned back to listen to Dumbledore.

xxx

By the end of the first week, Professor Lupin was easily everyone's favorite teacher. Everyone except for, of course, the Slytherins.

"He's brilliant, isn't he?" Harry asked, talking about Professor Lupin as he, Hermione, and Ron walked out of their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"I suppose," Ron said with a sigh.

"Ron," Hermione snapped at him.

"I'm not saying he's bad," he rephrased, "but everyone in Slytherin sticks by Professor Snape."

"Git," Harry muttered

"Harry," Hermione said, now snapping at Harry.

"What?" he asked as if he hadn't said anything wrong. "The man hates me just because who my dad was."

Ron looked down, not saying anything.

AN:

None.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 3 Boggarts

During their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid, who was now taking over the position, Draco had insulted a Hippogriff and got injured. Neither Harry nor Hermione had talked about it in front of Ron.

It wasn't until about a week later that Ron finally decided to say something about the subject.

"You don't reckon they'll sack Hagrid, do you?" Ron asked as they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"They better not," Harry quickly responded.

Ron then noticed Harry glance over his shoulder. He turned and saw Harry was looking at Draco, who still had his arm in a sling.

"How long is he planning on faking this?" Harry asked as Ron turned back to face them.

"He won't be able to for long," Ron told them.

Hermione's eyes grew and she asked Ron, "So, you're not denying he's faking?"

"Well, it's sort of obvious," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders as they entered the classroom.

The whole room fell silent as Professor Lupin walked out of his office, which was right above them.

"Hello, everyone," Professor greet his class.

"Good day, Professor Lupin," the class replied.

Instead of walking over to his desk as he took the last step, Professor Lupin began making his way to the entrance and said, "Now, if you would follow me."

"What's going on?" Ron asked Harry as they got back up.

"No clue," Harry said, shaking his head as they walked out of the room with the rest of the class.

Looking around, Ron noticed someone was missing. He turned to Harry and asked, "Hey, where's Hermione?"

"She's…" Harry said as he looked around, but there was no sign of her, "well, she was here."

Ron turned as they stopped and a boy from Gryffindor asked, "The staff room?"

There was a wardrobe in the middle of the room shaking when they all entered the room.

"Can anyone tell me what's in there?" Professor Lupin asked, indicating the wardrobe behind him, which continued to shake.

"A Boggart," Ron heard a boy from Gryffindor said.

"Correct, Mr. Thomas," Professor Lupin nodded. Ron looked from the boy back to the professor. He couldn't remember what a Boggart was. "Now, can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," a girl suddenly said from began Ron. He turned and saw that it was Hermione. "It takes the shape of whatever a person fears the most."

Professor Lupin smiled and said, "Indeed, Miss Granger."

"When did you get here?" Ron asked Hermione after Professor Lupin called upon Neville Longbottom, another Gryffindor.

"I've been here," Hermione said as if Ron had just asked her an unintelligent question.

xxx

It was now the end of the day, and Ron had just thrown himself on his bed.

Draco walked in, a huge smile on his face, and said as he sat sown on his own bed, "That was brilliant in class today."

"What was?" Ron asked in a moan. He wanted nothing more than to sleep right now.

"Lupin having to stop Potter from facing his Boggart," Draco said with a laugh. He than began to think of something. "I wonder why Lupin's afraid of an orb."

"That was a bit odd," Ron admitted with a yawn. He sighed as he watched Draco tend to his supposedly hurt arm and said, "Everyone knows you're faking it, you know?"

"You haven't told Potter, have you?" Draco asked.

"I didn't have to," Ron said.

He turned around in his bed and closed his eyes.

xxx

A couple of days later before the Quidditch match against Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Professor Lupin was not in class.

Instead, Professor Snape was, saying that Professor Lupin had fallen ill. By the end of the lesson, he had given them all an essay on werewolves.

"He knows the Quidditch mach is Saturday. He just did that to…" Harry began as he, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the Potion's classroom.

"Harry, don't," Hermione pleaded.

"I doubt Lupin will even make us turn it in," Ron assured Harry.

This made Harry relax some, but it sent Hermione over and said, "I really think you should do it."

"Are you serious, Hermione?" Harry asked, acting as if he just had a dream of his crushed.

"No one's stopping you from doing it," Ron told her.

She made a small noise with her throat, crossed her arms, and walked away. There was no doubt in Ron and Harry's mind that she was off to the library.

AN:

None


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 The High Fall

Ron seemed to be looking over at the Gryffindor stands to look at Hermione more than watching the match on Saturday. He still couldn't believe she had actually started and finished her werewolf essay the day Professor Sanpe had assigned it.

"Harry," Ron head many people gasp.

As people screamed and covered their mouth, some even looking away, Ron's eyes surprisingly went to Snape. Ron couldn't make out his expression. His mouth wasn't moving, so Ron knew it wasn't him who had caused Harry to be falling off his broom.

As Ron ran onto the grounds, he heard the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory, tell Madam Hooch, "Please, I'd like a rematch."

"Rules are rules, Mr. Diggory," the flying instructor said, "You caught the Snitch, earned 150 points and the win for Hufflepuff."

Ron turned as he felt someone stop beside him. It was Hermione.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"The Dementors," she whispered in his ear.

"What?" Ron gasped.

Hermione had to cover his mouth. When he understood to be quiet, Hermione pulled her head away. In a whispered, Ron asked, "On the grounds?"

"Dumbledore's furious," Hermione said with a nod.

"I suppose we should get to the hospital wing," Ron replied after realizing Harry was gone.

"Right," Hermione agreed.

Ron put his hand in front on Hermione, stopping her.

"Wait," he said. He then got a better look at the object he was looking at. "Oh, no."

"What is it?" Hermione asked as Ron picked up the broken piece of wood.

"Harry's broomstick," Ron said, looking down at the once Nimbus 2000.

"It must've flown into the Whomping Willow," Hermione realized.

Ron could hardly keep his eyes off the once great broomstick.

"This is going o kill him," he said.

Taking a deep, they entered the hospital wing.

xxx

Ron was going to the Slytherin common room from his dormitory when he heard the voices of his Head of House and the Headmaster talking.

"Should Potter be warned?" Ron heard Professor Snape ask Professor Dumbledore.

"I think not," Dumbledore said.

Ron wished he was able to see what they were doing rather then just hearing as Professor Snape said, "But surely, Headmaster, the boy needs to know that Black is…"

"Severus," the Headmaster interrupted, "Harry doesn't need to know right now that Sirius Black is his Godfather."

Ron was breathing hard now. How could Dumbledore allow for this conversation to carry on knowing someone, namely himself, can overhear them?

"What about the fact he was Potter's parents' closest friend and that he betrayed them?" Snape then asked.

Ron really felt ghastly now after that. He had to cover his mouth from screaming.

So, there had been a bigger reason for everyone keeping Harry in the dark about Sirius Black?

xxx

The next morning, Ron's mind was still on the conversation he had wished he hadn't overheard. He knew he should tell Harry about it. Hadn't that been what he had said that day in Diagon Alley?

"Ron, are you all right?" a girl asked. He looked up and saw that it was Pansy.

"I'm fine," he told her.

As she sat down next to him on the couch in the Slytherin common room, he wanted to tell her to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"You can tell me what's wrong, you know?" Pansy told him.

"No, I really can't," Ron admitted with a sigh.

He looked down as she covered his hand with hers. Why wasn't he pulling it away?

"I… I better go eat breakfast," Ron said, finally pulling his hand away from Pansy's. "See you"

"Um… yeah, okay," Pansy replied.

Ron's eyes grew as someone with a large amount of bushy brunette came running towards him, the lump in his jacket began to quiver. He looked down and saw Hermione was cashing her cat, Crookshanks.

"Ron," Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, what…" he began, but it was no let. He was on the floor and his rat, Scanners, had gotten out of his pocket and ran for it, Crookshanks chasing him

"Crookshanks, stop," Hermione pleaded as she reached Ron to help him get up.

"Scabbers," Ron yelled after his rat.

"I tried to warn you," Hermione said thoughtfully as Ron turned back to her.

"He better not end up dead. Or that cat's…" Ron began, but he didn't have the heart to finish the sentence.

"What's the matter with you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ron snapped, and he began walking away.

Great. Now he was fighting with Hermione. Today was starting out horribly.

AN:

None.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 5 Revelation

(Instead of being in Ron's mind like I have been, this chapter will get into Hermione's mind.)

A couple of days later, Ron and Hermione seemed to be fine. Hermione, however, had noticed something was different with Ron.

They had just finished eating and were walking out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, are you still going to…" Ron began as Hermione gave a very loud sigh.

"This is a very bad idea," Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, come on, Hermione. The guy deserves a break." It was Hogsmeade weekend, and Harry's aunt and uncle hadn't signed his permission form to go to the village.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Hermione told them.

"Consider us warned, then," Ron said with a smile

After eating breakfast, Harry said goodbye to Hermione and Ron as they got ready to go to Hogsmeade.

"What if he gets caught?" Hermione asked

Ron laughed and asked, "Hermione, he did this last time, remember?"

"Yes, but it's just with Sirius Black…" she began to say as Ron sighed, "Oh."

Several hours later, Hermione and Ron found Harry sitting on a rock. The only reason they knew that was from the footprints in the snow because he was using his Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry…" Hermione began as she slowly took off the cloak.

"He was their friend," he muttered as his breathing calmed.

"What?" Ron asked. He thought he had heard Harry correctly, but he wasn't sure. He wondered when Harry would find out about Sirius.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Sirius Black was by parents' friend, and he betrayed them."

Hermione have a gasp, but Ron looked down.

"Harry, please," Hermione begged. "Whatever you heard, you mustn't go looking for him."

"And why not?" Harry asked angrily.

"Harry, Sirius Black's very dangerous," Hermione said, trying to stay calm as to not to set Harry off even more than he already was.

"Do you know what I hear every time a Dementor gets too close to me?" Harry asked, or more demanded by the tone of his voice. Hermione looked down, not really wanting to know, though she knew she was about to be told. Ron had to same expression on his face Hermione did. "I hear me mum pleading with Voldemort to save me."

Ron winced a little at hearing the name as Hermione said, "Harry, I didn't…"

"Yeah, well, now you do know," he said, looking away.

xxx

Hermione walked up slowly to Harry in the Gryffindor common room. He was sitting in front of the fire, trying to finish a Potion's essay.

"Harry, would you mind if I borrow your Invisibility Cloak?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione's face. She was certainly embarrassed for asking the question at all.

Harry got up as he said, "Go ahead, but why do you need it?"

"I'm going to try to get into the Slytherin common room to see Ron," Hermione explained as they made their way up to the boys' dormitory.

Harry took a deep breath as he got back up from extracted the cloak from his trunk. He took a deep breath as he handed it to Hermione and said, "Be very careful, Hermione."

"I will. Thanks," Hermione said with a huge smile on her face.

xxx

Hermione reached the entrance to the Slytherin dormitory and waited for ten minutes for some students to arrived and was able to slip in with them.

She smiled when she spotted Ron sitting on the couch. She began walking towards him, but stopped Pansy joined him.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione heard Pansy ask Ron.

"Noting," he said, not even bothering to look at her, which Hermione was pleased about.

Ron looked at Pansy as she touched his cheek. Hermione felt her face grow very warm with anger.

"It's never just nothing with you," Pansy whisper, though Hermione was now close enough to hear.

Ron sighed and said, "I'm just confused about some things right now. That's all."

"I can help with that," Pansy said, leaning in closer to Ron now.

Soon their lips were together, though Ron didn't know how to react to this at first.

"_That cow_," Hermione shouted inside.

When Ron didn't pull away from the kiss, Hermione ran out crying."

xxx

The next day, Hermione and Harry watched as Ron walked into the Great Hall for breakfast alone.

"I can hex him for you if you want," Harry whispered to Hermione, who gave a small laugh.

Harry wanted to go straight to the Slytherin dormitory as soon as Hermione had gotten back, crying her eyes out. Hermione had only laugh, or tried to laugh, rather, when Harry had said this.

"Thanks, but then he'd know," Hermione said.

She hated what Ron had done, but she had to remind herself that they were not together, and that it should matter if he was snogging someone. But with Pansy Parkinson?

Hermione looked up furiously as Ron walked up to them in said in a very cheerful voice, "Morning."

"Oh, just go back to your Slytherin table and snog Pansy," she whispered angrily at him. So much for subtle.

"What… but how…" Ron began, totally in shock.

"I snuck in last night to talk to you, but you were too busy on the couch with that…" Hermione said, making a glance at the person in question.

"What's it to you if I snog someone?" Ron asked, now getting equally as mad. Harry was clearly trying not to get in the middle of this, though both Hermione and Ron knew he would if things got out of hand. "And how did you get into the Slytherin common room in the first place?"

"If I have to tell you both those answers then you don't have the right of knowing," Hermione said, turned back to her food.

Ron walked back to his table in utter confusion at just what happened. Could Hermione possibly… no, she couldn't.

AN:

I hope you don't mind this change.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 6 The Prediction

Ron hadn't spoken to Hermione or Harry in weeks. They, or at least Ron and Harry, had their Divination final today, and Ron was determined to talk to Harry.

"Why are you even trying?" Draco asked Ron as Harry ignored his name being called.

Ron could help but notice that Harry had looked very alarmed.

"That's none of your business," Ron said as they watched another person go into the classroom.

"Suite yourself," Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Later on that day, Ron noticed Hermione and Harry walking out of the castle after eating.

"What are they up to?" Ron said in a whisper as he and Draco walked out of the Great Hall.

"Ron, where are you…" Draco began, but stopped seeing that Ron wasn't going to answer him.

As Ron walked out the front doors, he watched Harry slip the Invisibility Cloak over him and Hermione.

"What are they…" Ron began, but then remembered where they might be headed to. He followed, or, rather, hoped that he was them to Hagrid's hut.

As Hagrid opened the door, he looked from Harry and Hermione to Ron and said, "What the…"

Hermione and Harry turned and gasped, "Ron!"

After the initial shock wore off, Harry turned back to Hagrid and said, "We wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, we wanted to be with you," Hermione told him.

Hagrid gave a loud sniff and said, "That's sweet, but…"

"Scabbers," Ron yelled as his he spotted his rat at the corner of Hagrid's hut.

"Ron, get back here," Harry called at him.

Ron didn't acknowledge Harry as he continued to run after his rat. He ran past the Hippogriff, Buckbeak, and realized why Hermione and Harry had been down here. Tonight was the night the hippogriff was going to be beheaded for attacking Draco.

"Harry, you know what this tree is, don't you?" Ron could hear Hermione ask Harry as he fell grabbing Scabbers. He was at the foot of the…

"That's not good. Ron, run," Harry yelled at him.

Ron was under the Whomping Willow. He looked passed Hermione and Harry and gasped seeing a huge black dog behind them.

This looked very familiar. Hadn't Professor Trelawney told them this was the…

"Hermione and Harry, run," Ron yelled. "It's the grim!"

The huge black dog leaped over Hermione and Harry and grabbed Ron by the foot.

"Ron," Hermione and Harry yelled.

"Help," he cried as he continued to be pulled into the opening on the giant tree.

Ron didn't know how the dog managed to pull him up the stairs until it transformed into a man. He gasped and pointed with his mouth open, unable to talk to a minute.

"It… it's you," Ron was finally to spat out. "You… you're Sirius Black."

"And you must be a Weasley," the man replied. He had long black hair and looked like Azkaban had taken its toll on him. "I didn't need that photograph to figure that one out."

Ron turned to the door and it flew open to reveal Hermione and Harry. Sirius stayed behind the door.

"Ron! You're okay," Hermione said in a relief voice.

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

Ron was quick to point to the door and say, "It's a trap. He's an Animagus!"

Ron was sure Harry was going to kill the man when he revealed himself. However, Harry was stopped by Professor Lupin, who disarmed him.

"I'm terribly sorry that the three of you got messed up in this," Professor Lupin apologized as Harry got up and joined Ron and Hermione in confession, "but we're going to need your rat, Ron."

"Scabbers? What for?" Ron asked as they watched their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher help Sirius off the floor.

"That's not a rat. It's a man named Peter Pettigrew," Sirius began to explain. Harry, on the other hand, didn't seem to care what the man had to say.

"But he's dead," he shouted out. "You killed him."

Professor Lupin looked down as Harry pointed to Sirius and said, "I thought so, too, until I saw the map."

"It lied," Harry said automatically.

"The map never lies," Sirius said with a sigh.

Ron couldn't help but think the man was sounding sad that this Peter Pettigrew was still alive.

"Where is he, then?" Harry demanded; still not want to believe that that rat in Ron's hand was the man they were looking for.

"Right there," Sirius said angrily at having this information repeated, pointing at Scabbers.

"Me?" Ron asked.

Professor Lupin gave a frustrated sigh and said, "No, not you. We already you it's the rat!"

"Ron, please," Hermione begged.

With a heavy heart, Ron handed his rat to Sirius. He had just found out Scabbers wasn't dies like he though. Now, he was being told that it wasn't even a rat at all, but a man.

It all happened fast. Ron shouted "What!" when the rat he had known as Scabbers turned into a sort, pudgy, balding man.

It was too much for Ron to take in. Everything for Ron went black.

AN:

None.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 7 Ron's Wish

Ron found himself in the hospital wing when he finally woke up the next day. The first person he saw was Hermione. Had she decided to forget what had happened with Pansy?

Instead of smiling at him and throwing her arms around him like he had imagined, Hermione simply turned to Madam Pomfrey and said, "Madam Pomfrey, he's awake."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, and Hermione began walking out.

Ron began shaking his head violently. He didn't want Hermione to leave. It seemed that he had been wrong about her forgiving him.

"Hermione," Ron called, but didn't turn and walked out.

Madam Pomfrey was trying to get Ron to stay in bed as he tried to get up. She finally said sternly, "Kindly calm down, Mr. Weasley, while I examine you."

"Will I have to lose my leg?" Ron asked after Madam Pomfrey had downed come Calming Draught down his throat.

"Certainly not," Madam Pomfrey said, sounding as if that was a dumb question to ask.

"That's good," Ron said as he let his head hit the pillow.

He still couldn't believe that he no longer had a rat. Well, it had never mean a real rat to begin, now was it?

xxx

The next time Ron had a chance to talk to Hermione or Harry was on the train back to King's Cross.

"Hermione, please stop ignoring me," Ron begged. He wished nothing more than to be able to talk to Hermione, and also Harry if he was being truthful with himself.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe she doesn't want to talk to you?" Harry asked, wrapping a protective arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Come on, Hermione…" Ron began to plead before Hermione cut him off, saying, "Go be with Parkinson."

"Pansy?" Ron asked in disbelief. Hadn't they known by now that that had been a one time thing that he wished had never happened? "Hermione, that was nothing."

"Maybe I'll see you in Diagon Alley," Hermione finally said after a moment of silence. Ron was happy that she seemed to have been less angry that what she had been before.

Harry still had his arm around Hermione as they entered an empty compartment.

Ron walked with his down into another empty compartment a ways away from Hermione and Harry, thinking it was for the best, and threw himself down on the seat.

Ron moaned as he heard the compartment door open. He didn't get up to see who it was until he heard a familiar voice call out, "Ron?"

Sure enough, Ron sat up to find Draco sitting in front of him as he sat up.

"Go on, then," Ron told him, looking out the window. "Tell me I was a bloody idiot and deserve this."

"You're right," Draco said with a shrug of his shoulders. Ron lowered his eyebrows. "You've been a big idiot. But you don't deserve this."

This surprised Ron that all he could say was, "Thanks."

Ron put his head against the window and drifted to sleep, not really wanting to do anything else. He then started to dream.

In his dream, he was in an unfamiliar place. All the occupants in there, including him and the girl he was with, were dancing.

"I'm having so much fun," the girl giggled.

Ron finally took notice of the girl he was dancing with. It was Pansy Parkinson, only she looked a few years older.

"Um… yeah, me too," Ron said.

Ron looked over his shoulder. His eyes fell upon a girl. Even though her hair was less bushy and she looked like she had gotten work done on her teeth, there was no denying whose brown eyes they belonged to.

"Hermione," Ron gasped.

Her eyes began to swell and she ran out. Ron quickly followed.

However, he'd never know if he caught up with her because he woke up then.

"Come on, Ron. We're here," Draco said.

The train had stopped, meaning that they were now back at King's Cross.

"Right," Ron sighed.

This wasn't going to be an easy summer holiday.

AN:

Done with this part!


End file.
